shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryuto D. Shinji
| jname = ライウトディーシンジ | rname = Raiuto dii Shinji | ename = Ryuto D. Shinji | affiliation = Silver Blade Pirates | occupation = Navigator; Swordsman | age = 17 | birth = May 7th | height = 179 cm | weight = 70 kg | first = | epithet = | bounty = }} Ryuto D. Shinji is a 17 years old pirate born in a small island near the grand line and is one of the main protagonist of the autor's fanfiction story Ascension of the Royal Blade. Shinji is the navigator and one of the swordsmans of the Silver Blade Pirates having been responsible for the meeting of the former members of the crew after seven years since the death of his sister the former crew captain Ryuto D. Asuka. Shinji's dream is to one day achieve his sister's ambition to become the most famous pirate in the world and make the city where he was born free. He hate the current captain because he think he was the one who kill his sister. Appearance Seven years ago, shinji with only ten years still lived with his adoptive mother, was the time that the most striking news of his life was spread around the world. He was just a little boy like all others with short black hair and big blue eyes, he only had made small appearances during the adventure of his sister and was always seen wearing a sweatshirt and shorts always changing the drawings and the colored in all appearances he made. Even as a little kid he always had the pointy ears but even being different from the other kids he was happy. Currently seventeen years he is extremely different than it was a few years back, being rather taller and more muscular. His hair is slightly longer and the pointed ears are even more pointed. The choice of his attire consists of a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes that he sometimes changes to a black shirt underneath a white coat and jeans. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haki User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Silver Blade Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Navigator